


That Cutie In The Glasses

by parkersharthook



Series: peter parker fics [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Superfamily, not actually a family meeting fic, reader has to meet peter's family and she's nervous, real fluffy, short af, stark-rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: Peter sees you in your glasses for the first time and he’s a cute little soft boy about it.requested by @cyrusandhiscollaredahirts on tumblr
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: peter parker fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745689
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	That Cutie In The Glasses

“okay Em, I’m seriously freaking out. I can’t find my contacts anywhere!” You sighed in frustration as you rummaged around your bathroom counter. You swore that you put the little case somewhere around here.

“just wear your glasses.” Your roommate and best friend Emily said casually. Oh the ideas of a perfectly sighted person.

“my glasses are stupid looking.”

“what are you talking about? They are totally adorable. Plus, you rock glasses better than anyone else I’ve ever seen.”

“thanks but… I don’t know… peter’s never seen me with glasses.”

Emily turned around with furrowed brows, watching you continue search your messy bathroom. “seriously? You guys have been dating for 4 months.”

“yeah I know… I just haven’t worn my glasses around him.”

“are you seriously that insecure about them?”

“yes!” you huff out in frustration. Emily sighed and stood up.

“y/n. y/n. Y/N!” You finally turn around to see your roommate standing in the bathroom doorway with a small smirk on her face.

“what?”

“I know you’re nervous about this but they’re going to love you.”

You sigh deeply and sag your shoulders. You picked at your thumbnail and spoke softly, “what if they don’t like me? They’re very intimidating.”

Emily sighed softly and gave you a small smile as she laid her hands on your shoulders. “y/n, I promise that they will love you because you are sweet and funny and you adore Peter to death” a hot blush rose to your cheeks “and any parent that doesn’t want that for their kid is crazy. Now stop stressing. Plus doesn’t peter wear glasses?”

“yeah but it’s different because he’s a guy and he’s tall and cute and has curly brown hair and really pretty eyes and …” you sigh, pushing you glasses a little higher on your nose, “it’s just different.”

Emily ran her hands through your hair gently, fixing any stray pieces. “You look great.”

You smiled at her, “thanks Em. The dress isn’t too much?”

“I think it’s the perfect combo of sweet and sexy and a little sophisticated.”

You looked yourself in the mirror again and smiled, you did feel great in the outfit. You wore a simple sundress that stopped midthigh with a pair of white sneakers and a distressed jean jacket. You fiddle with your glasses a little nervously before a soft knock at your door broke your train of thought.

The door creaked open, “y/n? It’s peter, you ready to go?”

“coming!” you turn back to your roommate, “you sure that I look good?”

“positive. Now go meet the world’s biggest superheroes.”

“they’re just peter’s dads.” You walk out of the bathroom with a small smile on your lips as you find your boyfriend rolling on his feet in your little entryway. “hey.”

He looked to you quickly and his smile grew. “hey.” His voice came across as soft and almost startled.

Your roommate gagged obnoxiously, “you guys are disgusting. Get out of here already.”

You laughed at her and quickly intertwined your fingers with Peter’s. You said a quick goodbye and left your small apartment, leading Peter down the hallway and out of the complex. You two started the walk and you quickly noticed how quiet peter was being.

You bumped your shoulder into his and gave him a small smile, “something up? You’re being awfully quiet.”

“I’ve never- you’re – you wear glasses.” His stumbling was endearing but it still made your heart drop slightly.

You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear nervously, “yeah… I do. Sometimes, I couldn’t find my contacts. They’re not that bad are they?”

“what? No! they’re- they ya know…” his hands flew through the air as he tried to get his ideas out. He huffed out a sigh before running a hand through his hair. He looked at you with soft eyes and a bit of blush dusting his cheeks. “you look really cute.”

You swore your heart burst as you smiled up at him. You shyly bit your lip. “thanks Peter.” You both walked silently for a moment before you lightly squeezed his hand, “you’re still being quiet.”

He ran a hand over the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his. “yeah I just can’t seem to wrap my head around how lucky I got.”

You rose a brow, as you looked up at him. “what do you mean?”

“I mean- god- look at you. You’re so pretty, I’m mean drop dead gorgeous and I get to call you my girlfriend and you’re meeting my parents which didn’t scare you off with who they are. And you’re my girlfriend! My freaking girlfriend!” His voice was raising causing you to giggle and quickly cover his mouth with your hand.

“peter what you’re saying is very sweet but people are staring.” You said as you let out a few more light giggles.

He took your hand off his mouth and pressed a few sweet kisses to the knuckles causing your heart to melt and your legs to weaken. “let them stare. I don’t care. I’ll scream it from the rooftops if I have to. You’re my girlfriend.” He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to your grinning lips.

“why don’t we see how it goes with your parents first?” You say as he wraps his arm around your shoulders and pulls you impossibly closer to him.

“they’re gonna love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
